


“I’m so cute, I don’t see why you aren’t dating me.”

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But Bucky likes him anyway, He's just super insecure, M/M, PTSD, Tony has a lot of fake confidence, avengers academy au, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Tony pretends to be a cocky little shit, but is actually soft and in need of love.





	“I’m so cute, I don’t see why you aren’t dating me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the summary's sorta sucky, I spent four hours, no joke, trying to figure it out. It's past midnight now and one of my friend's, amazing, helped me with it.

Tony leaned against the table with a small grin,  staring down at the boy in front of him. Bucky looked up at him with a flat expression and dull eyes. 

“Can I help you Stark?” 

Tony pushed himself onto the corner of the table,leaning on his arm so he was in front of him. 

“I was thinking, you know,” 

“You do that a lot.” Bucky said, putting his pencil down. 

Tony closed his mouth for a second, giving Bucky a small look for interrupting him, before continuing. 

“And I’m so cute, I don’t see why you aren’t dating me.” Tony said, grinning at him, but there were small amounts of worry and insecurities in his eyes despite the confidence he was projecting. “We should date.” He laid against the table and looked up at the ceiling. 

“No.”

Tony looked over at him. 

“Why not?” His voice got lower at the end, chewing on the inside of his mouth.

Bucky sighed, slamming his book shut, ignoring the flinch Tony gave, and looked over at Tony. 

“I really don’t think that’d even work out.”

“You know until you try, Buckaroo.” He sent him a lopsided grin. 

“Star-”

“Tony...Please call me Tony…”Tony wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was looking at the ceiling again. 

“Tony...I’m really not fit to be in a relationship right now...Not after all the happened,” He said with a frown. 

“Well, I’ll say I’m okay dealing with some PTSD if you are too.” Tony grinned at him again. “Please...Just give me a chance.” Tony pushed himself up again and leaned towards him. “I promise, I’ll make it worth it. Just...Just one try. And no funny business.” Tony finished, biting down hard on his lip as he wanted for an answer. 

Bucky looked up at him, letting out a small sigh before he stood up. He gently cupped the side of his face with one hand and brushed a piece of hair off his forehead with the other. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly, hearing the sharp inhale from the smaller boy. He pulled back after a second, Tony’s face was flushed and he had a happy little smile on his face. 

“I-Is that a yes?” He asked, already sounding out of breath.  

“Yeah, it is.” Bucky kissed him lightly on the corner of the mouth before stepping back. “Text me later about it, котенок. I’ve got to get to class.” He stared at him for another second before walking away, leaving Tony sitting there with a bright flush and a smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, so I hope you did too! Please let me know what you thought, it means the world to me!


End file.
